Wounds of a God
by Lord Byrn
Summary: Byrn a young, yet old, psychokinetic is wounded by the terrors and mysteries of love. for fear of losing focus on what must be done the one he loves distances her self from him keeping her feelings a secret.
1. My prison, Mytorture

Authors note: hi i hope you all like it ive sent like two days trying to make this as perfect as i can hope you enjoy it.

One jasmine tea please."

That will be five dollars….and seventy-eight cents, thank you very much sir, please wait over there, your drink will be ready in a minute."

I walked over to the counter that she had pointed to, and as I waited for my drink I began thinking of the past couple of months. In the back of my mind I vaguely heard my brother order his drink and come stand next to me. A short while later I was awakened from my thoughts due to the completion and arrival of my drink. Taking my drink I found a table and began immerse myself back in my thoughts...my prison. I absent mindedly drinking my tea, it was warm and sweet, I made a mental not to remember this place. My brother took the seat across from me, and pulled out a chess board, he then proceeded to set it up. He knew what I was thinking about; therefore he made the first move, in hopes of distracting me from my thoughts. As we played my mind never wandered from its prison, an inescapable prison of its own making.

…time lapse…...

I was now two moves away from winning, these games normally took thirty-five minutes for us to complete, seeing as how we could see almost every possible outcome. I was preparing to check mate him as I sensed a change in the room, a scent, yes that's what it was. Something familiar,' blood oranges', I thought to myself,' she smelt like that.' At the mere thought of her, the memory of what had happened flooded through my mind wiping away the world with it.

…flash back…...

_I had confessed my love to her, the instant it left my mouth I regretted it. Bursting into tears she turned and ran. My heart ached not knowing why my words had hurt her so, I began following her._

…_.time lapse…_

_It was raining, it always rained when I was upset, she was standing five feet in front of me, even through the rain I could see the tears slide down her cheek._

_ Why," I whispered, "why do you fear my love so?"_

_ I fear it because I know what will happen if we forget our duties" she said in a low whisper, in an even lower voice she added, "and I do not love you."_

_Her words were like daggers being driven through my heart. I stood there for what seemed like an eternity, but it must have been only a couple of seconds, I fell to my knees knowing that the only one that I had ever loved rejected me. I looked up in utter defeat; I will never forget what I saw. A bolt of lightning striking the ground behind the one whom I loved as she vanished to somewhere far away from me. I looked up towards the sky and screamed my anguish; lightning ran rampant across the clouds the rain hardened as I felt my heart break. I fell forward unconscious. It rained for one and a half months._

My mind, my prison. My memories, my torture.


	2. Kings and Queens

A voice… I heard a voice. Opening my eyes I saw my brother glaring at me from across the table, his eyes darted from me to my cup, the tea was boiling and the cup had veins of red going throughout it. Realizing that everyone nearby was staring, I quickly got up grabbed my things and walked out of the door.

(POV Switch)

He had been sitting there for over an hour without so much as moving, the room was extremely warm yet cold at the same time. After saying his name he just gets up and walks away? I have to find out what is wrong…

(POV Switch)

As I stormed out of the coffee shop I heard my brother close behind me, 'here it comes' I thought to myself. And sure enough I was right.

"What the hell happened in there?" he demanded, "wait let me guess you were moping about what happened, just grow up, move on already!"

He was crossing the line I could feel anger boiling beneath my skin, oh how wonderful it would feel to let it out. But I couldn't do that, if I were to relinquish myself to only one feeling anything could happen.

"You wouldn't understand." I said in a monotone trying to feel nothing, not the grief, not the hurt, and especially not the anger, "you would call me crazy, and say I'm losing my grip on reality."

"You were thinking about her weren't you?" he said in a harsh tone, "just forget that bitch she rejected you and left you."

"Don't you ever say that again!" I bellowed, anger had finally gotten the best of me, it was in charge now.

(POV Switch)

"Don't ever say that again!" he bellowed, his voice was like thousands of voices collected in to one voice, now I was afraid. His eyes began to glow green and the area surrounding us was wreathed in darkness as he began to float about five feet above the ground, green lightning burst forth from his body in random directions. I knew he was about to attack. And I knew I wouldn't survive it.

(POV Switch)

I could see the fear in his eyes, I decided to use lightning on him. I drew my right arm across my chest and arched it down ward and brought it up in front of my sternum, green electricity following it all the way. Just as I was about to strike, I felt a presence at the far reaches of my senses, immediately after feeling the presence a wave of calm brushed aside the anger in an instance. There was only one person that could do that to me, and she had spurned my advances. I gently touched down on the ground and looked at my brother with a wordless explanation as I vanished to that location.

Part Two

I arrived at the exact spot that I had sensed her, and began searching the surrounding landscape. It was a beautiful rain forest; life was everywhere. I saw a fleeting movement and gave pursuit. I came to a clearing bathed in moonlight, she was standing in the center.

"Why did you follow me here?" she asked.

"Because I need to know why?" I said I created a boom box out of thin air on the ground and the music started to play. I began to sing the lyrics.

**Into the night  
>Desperate and broken<br>The sound of a fight  
>Father has spoken<strong>

**We were the kings and queens of promise  
>We were the phantoms of ourselves<br>Maybe the children of a lesser God  
>Between Heaven and Hell<br>Heaven and Hell**

**Into your eyes  
>Hopeless and taken<br>We stole our new lives  
>Through blindness<br>In defense of our dreams  
>In defense of our dreams<strong>

**We were the Kings and Queens of promise  
>We were the victims of ourselves<br>Maybe the Children of a lesser God  
>Between Heaven and Hell<br>Heaven and Hell**

**The age of man is over  
>A darkness comes at dawn<br>These lessons that we've learned here  
>Have only just begun<strong>

**We were the Kings and Queens of promise  
>We were the phantoms of ourselves<br>Maybe the Children of a Lesser God  
>Between Heaven and Hell<strong>

**We are the Kings  
>We are the Queens<br>We are the Kings  
>We are the Queens<strong>

After completing the song I walked to her and placed my hand on her cheek, gently stroking it. I moved my hand underneath her chin and lifted her head as I looked in to those two beautiful hazel orbs.

"Will you come back with me my queen?" I asked still gazing into her eyes.

"Yes." Was her reply


	3. The Godfather

__**AN: sorry about the wait everybody...been busy with school and countless other things...this is a short chap introducing a new char so i hope ya all like it.**_  
><em>

_Pain…It's all that I could feel, on a battle field that I don't know in a memory that I don't own. Hundreds around me falling from the bite of my blade, a blade of death and sorrow, a blade I was holding. My face was wet...blood I wondered, but no not one soul made it past the edge of my blade to harm me, what then was flowing down my face… it must be tears one for every poor soul that must be wrenched from his or her place in the world. I run past a man in highly polished armor and I see my reflection, I am covered from head to toe in armor of the finest make no skin is showing on my body at all. I look to my blade and notice words etched in to the blade they say "there is no peace, only passion; there is no passion, only peace; together they create order, a separate whole, apart they are nothing…as are we all."_

I'm back in my office after yet another blasted memory that is not mine, this time though it gave me a clue as to whose memories these are. It is time to reconnect with old friends.

Part 2

_(Shaydes P.O.V.)_

It will be much harder now to eliminate my brother now that she is back, but ill manage, I always do. All I need is time, time with her to reacquaint herself with the surrounding area… that's her specialty; she knows everything I have to keep a low profile.

"Ah good you're here", the assassin said, "I was wondering if you wouldn't be here."

"Trust me I wouldn't miss this meeting for the world," I spat with malice and anger quick to surface, "and how _dare_ you question my business ethics."

"Oh so this is just business for you?" questioned the assassin.

"_Silence, let us be done here before she notices us!"_ I hissed.

"She who, oh so your having lady troubles and you need me to take care of her for you." Mocked the assassin. "Perhaps you should go to a councilor first."

"_**Enough**_," I roared flames spewing from my clenched fists, I smiled at the look of shock on his face, "I will speak of this no longer with you, you are being hired to eliminate my brother…Byrn Lethrassa."

"Your brother…that's interesting, why if I may ask?" queried the assassin.

"Because his being alive contradicts with my plans." I stated simply keeping a cold sinister monotone, "the money is in there take it and leave."

_(The Assassins P.O.V.)_

'Shit did he say Lethrassa?' I thought as he disappeared.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I murmured, I swore I could hear a deep, low laughing.


End file.
